


Messy Boy

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [31]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Comeplay, M/M, Name-Calling, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: It’s hard for Scott to split his focus between sucking Mitch off and thrusting his fingers against Mitch’s prostate, but he wants to watch Mitch’s face as he comes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 27: Snowballing

It’s hard for Scott to split his focus between sucking Mitch off and thrusting his fingers against Mitch’s prostate, but he wants to watch Mitch’s face as he comes. He loves the way Mitch gets really vocal in the lead-up, moaning and talking and sometimes begging, if Scott is lucky, but then goes totally silent when the moment hits. Scott loves to see him so overwhelmed, so overcome that he can’t even speak, that he gapes and gasps and chokes and forgets to breathe.

Scott keeps just the tip of Mitch’s cock in his mouth, holds the come on his tongue and doesn’t swallow as he crawls up Mitch’s body and presses him down into the mattress, pinning him as if he wasn’t already bound. Scott kisses Mitch, pushes his tongue into Mitch’s mouth. Mitch’s hands jerk and yank against the cuffs with the sharp sound of metal and straining leather; he wasn’t prepared for the taste of his own come. He moans, though, and tries to follow Scott when Scott backs away, whining desperately and wordlessly begging for Scott’s kiss.

Scott sits up, straddling Mitch’s waist. Mitch lets his come dribble out of the side of his mouth and Scott’s transfixed by the thin, wet line of it slowly dripping down Mitch’s jaw.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he sighs. He reaches down to stroke his own cock.

“Come in my mouth,” Mitch pleads. “I want it, please, I want to taste you.”

“Your own come wasn’t enough for you?” Scott asks with a quirk of his brow. Mitch is completely strung out on pleasure, and Scott loves seeing him this way, loves being able to make Mitch beg.

“ _Please_ ,” Mitch says. “Let me suck you, please.”

“No.”

Mitch’s crestfallen expression is almost enough to make Scott come right then; Mitch wants this _so badly_ , so completely. Scott’s chest feels hot, flushed with the realization.

“On my face, then?” Mitch asks.

“God, you’re such a comeslut, aren’t you?” Scott groans. He shuffles forward on his knees, close enough to tease Mitch with his scent, his cock just out of reach of Mitch’s mouth.

“Please, please,” Mitch whispers.

Scott twists his hand with each stroke, squeezing tight at the base, and Mitch opens his mouth in preparation. He closes his eyes too, and Scott paints Mitch’s cheeks, his lips, his chin with his come. Mitch yanks on the cuffs again, straining against the chains that hold him to the headboard.

“Shh, shh,” Scott says quickly. “I’m right here. Clean me off, baby.”

He smears his cock through the mess on Mitch’s face, pushes it into Mitch’s waiting mouth. Mitch seals his lips around him, eagerly licks Scott clean despite the awkward angle. Scott quickly becomes too sensitive for Mitch to keep sucking him and he pulls out with a groan.

“Very good,” he says. “My dirty little slut.”

Mitch grins, looking lazy and sated now that they’ve both come. His hands are lax, fingers barely curled, knuckles brushing the headboard. “At some point you have to let me suck you off,” he says.

“I like it too much when you beg, though,” Scott replies.

“Just wanna make you feel good.”

“It’s hard to argue with that. But I feel good when I see you so desperate you can’t even think straight. I like it when you pull at the cuffs and arch your back and reach for me. I like that I can control whether or not you get me.”

“Power trippin’,” Mitch sighs.

“Hell yeah,” Scott says. “I’m not ashamed of it. Who wouldn’t want to take advantage of a sexy boy cuffed to their bed?”

Mitch’s smile softens. “I’ve been so good lately. Please, _please_ let me suck you.”

Scott leans up to undo the buckles of Mitch’s cuffs. “Maybe next time.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
